


Sacred New Beginnings That Became My Religion

by smolwritergurl



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: As soon as Sabina saw Jane, she knew she had to be hers. But as soon as Sabina laid eyes on Elena, she had to know more about her. Sabina was torn between two women.That’s when Sabina realized she was polyamorous. When she came out to Jane and Elena, they supported her, but they didn’t really understand her.Long story short, now they’re all in a polyamorous relationship together.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. we can leave the Christmas lights up until January

**Author's Note:**

> i-i hope you enjoy this...
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated

“I saw my girlfriends kissing Santa Claussss”, Sabina danced around her apartment, singing to “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus”, changing “mommy” to “my girlfriends”. Elena giggled as she decorated the tree. 

Sabina stopped abruptly, her socks making her slide on the wooden floor, and turned to Jane. 

“Would you ever kiss Santa?”, she asked her. Jane quirked her eyebrow. “Answer the serious question, Janey! It’s a very serious question that needs to be answered...you know...for the future.”

“You’re a goofball”, Jane smirked, ruffling Sabina’s hair slightly. The blonde smiled. 

“Your goofball”, she corrected, getting on her tiptoes to ‘boop’ Jane’s nose. Elena stopped decorating the tree and looked at her girlfriends, a pout present on her face. “Aw, Laney, do you want a boop?” Sabina walked over to her and booped her on the nose. Elena scrunched up her nose as Sabina kissed her cheek. 

“How about we take a break from decorating the apartment..”, Elena suggested, placing one more ornament on the tree. “Anyone up for dipping marshmallows in chocolate?” Sabina smirked, licking her lips.

“How ‘bout I dip your marshmallows in chocolate”, she replied. Elena’s eyes widened as Sabina smirks grew. 

“Sabina!”, Jane exclaimed, slapping her girlfriend’s arm. “No!” 

“I love it when she gets flustered like that”, Sabina whispered to Jane as they both watched Elena’s face turn a bright red. “She looks like an adorable tomato!” Elena bit her lip and brought her hands up to her face. 

“It’s been 2 years! I should be used to your...remarks!”, Elena replied, muffled through her hands. Sabina snickered, pulling Elena into her arms. 

“Aww, love...you’ll never get used to my remarks”, the blonde replied, laughing. “They get worse with age.” Sabina could hear Elena’s muffled “Oh god!”, which made her smirk and kiss Elena on top of her head. Sabina released Elena, which made her pout. “We have marshmallows to dip in chocolate, remember?”

\--

“No, baby, like this”, Elena said, taking a marshmallow and dipping it only halfway in the chocolate. Sabina wasn’t paying attention anyway. Ever the perfectionist, Elena kicked Sabina out of the kitchen. 

She came back minutes later, sneakily taking a handful of marshmallows from the bag. 

“You know, I wanted to be a baker when I was little”, Elena said, setting a chocolate-dipped marshmallow on a piece of wax paper. “Sabina, don’t comment on that.” Elena didn’t have to turn around to see the smirk Sabina had plastered on her face. 

“That’s nice, babe”, Jane replied, smiling.

“Guys, look at me”, Sabina said, slightly muffled. Elena and Jane turned around to see Sabina with a mouthful of marshmallows. “I’m that marshmallow...person.” 

“And how many marshmallows did you happen to fit in that mouth of yours?”, Jane asked, smirking. Sabina held up her finger, spitting the marshmallows out onto a plate. 

“5”

“Are you ready to be a big girl and come back and finish the last few marshmallows?”, Elena asked in a “baby” voice. Sabina smiled, returning to her spot next to her girlfriend, and preceded to dip another marshmallow all the way in the chocolate, earning her a frown from Elena. 

“I’m sorry, Laney”, Sabina laughed. She looked up at Elena, who looked like she was about to cry. “What?”

“...you didn’t listen to me, baby”, Elena pouted. Sabina chuckled, pulling Elena into a hug. “It’s not funny!”

“Actually, it kinda is, Lane”, Jane said, kissing the top of Elena’s head. “You said it yourself, it’s been 2 years, you should know that Sabina...is Sabina, she just does her own thing.” Elena buried herself in Sabina’s side. 

“I just want Christmas to be perfect this year”, she mumbled. Sabina and Jane both smiled. 

“Aw, Laney”, Sabina replied. “I think I have an idea on how to make this Christmas perfect, and one that you’ll never forget.” Elena looked up at Sabina with a raised eyebrow. 

“W-what?”, she asked, cupping Sabina’s face with both hands.

“Yeah, what?”, Jane asked, raising her eyebrow as well. 

“You’ll see”, Sabina replied, smirking. “Come Christmas Eve night.”


	2. this is our place, we make the rules

Elena came out of the bedroom wearing a gorgeous, red, knee-length dress. Sabina’s mouth dropped. 

“Wow”, she breathed. “W-what’s the occasion?” Elena raised her eyebrow. 

“Um...it’s Christmas Eve...right?” Sabina laughed slightly, eyeing Elena from top to bottom. 

“I know that, baby, but why are you dressed like that? It’s not like we’re going out.”

“I know...I just like to dress up sometimes”, Elena replied. “You of all people should know that.”

“Oh trust me, I do.” 

“Where’s Janey?”, Elena asked, looking around. “Did you stuff her in a closet or something...like at Thanksgiving?” Sabina snorted and shook her head. 

“I sent her out to get my surprise. She should be back any minute now.” Elena sighed, sitting on the island stool. Sabina “booped” her nose from over the counter. 

“Do I even wanna know what your surprise is?”, Elena groaned. “Last time you had a surprise, I ended up with a broken wrist, and Jane ended up with a sprained ankle.” Sabina smirked, recalling “last time”, and thought for a   
moment. 

“This surprise will not danger your guys’ lives...most likely.” Elena’s eyes widened as she groaned again. “It really just depends…”

“On?”

“I refuse to tell you because that will ruin the surprise and destroy the fun.” Both girls turned their heads as they heard the door open. “Excellent.”

\--

“Sabina, you’re killing me here”, Elena said, impatiently trying to see what Sabina was working on. “What’s the surprise? Jane already knows, and that’s not fair.” 

“Done”, Sabina said to herself, turning around to face Elena, and handing her a filled-to-the-brim shot glass. “Take it.” Elena looked down at the shot glass like a little kid. 

“What?”, she asked. 

“Take it, Laney” 

“W-what even is it?”, the doe-eyed girl asked. Sabina rolled her eyes playfully. 

“You ask too many questions”, she replied. “It’s peppermint vodka...with just a dash of gin.” She held up her thumb and pointer finger for reference. “I wanna play a little game.” 

Despite the still curious look on her face, Elena took the shot. Her first instinct was to cough, then she glared at Sabina, but her girlfriend was already pouring more liquor into another shot glass.

“What’s the game?” Elena looked over at Jane for some help, but Jane looked as clueless as her. 

“Have you ever gotten wild?”, Sabina asked Elena, ignoring her question, handing her the other shot glass she had just filled. “Like really crazy?”

“Um...not that I know of”, Elena replied, hesitating to take the shot, seeing as she was already feeling a tiny bit tipsy. “Biny, wh-what’s the game?”

“Yeah, I’m as much in the dark as she is, Bina”, Jane added. “What kind of twisted game are you trying to play on Elena?” She watched as Elena downed the second shot. 

“The game is: “How Many Shots Would It Take To Get Elena Wasted?””, Sabina replied, smirking. “Now we have to wait a couple minutes for the liquor to take effect.” 

“Can’t we play like...tag or something?”, Elena asked, leaning on the counter for support. “I hate this game already.” 

\--

“Elena, baby, get down before you hurt yourself”, Jane said. Elena shook her from her place on the counter. “Why?” 

“Don’t you sssee? The ffffloor is gonna swallow me whole!” Sabina let out a giggle from where she was on the couch. 

“Babe, you did this”, Jane said, pointing a finger at Sabina. 

“Moi?” 

“Yeah, you. “How many shots would it take to get Elena wasted?” Let’s see, about two.” 

“Not my fault she’s a lightweight!” 

“Look at her!”, Jane exclaimed, gesturing to Elena. “How can you not tell she’s a fricking lightweight!” 

“Looks can deceive you sometimes”, Sabina replied, looking over at Elena, who looked like she was petrified. “You good, baby?” 

“No, she’s not”, Jane replied. “I think Christmas Eve’s over for her.” She held out her hand and helped Elena off the counter, then picking her up “bridal-style”. 

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?!”, Sabina exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “Put her down!”

“I’m putting her to bed”, Jane replied, walking past Sabina to the bedroom. Sabina grabbed her arm. 

“But what about our tradition?!”, Sabina said, a hint of sadness in her voice. “You know, the one where we watch “The Charlie Brown Christmas Special”, eat a bunch of Christmas food, and end the night kissing under the mistletoe!” 

“This is the first time you’ve gotten Elena drunk, and we are NOT making that a tradition.” Jane started walking into the bedroom before adding “You wanted to make this Christmas one that Elena would never forget, but instead you’ve made it one that she’ll never remember!” 

“Fine! Be that way! I just wanted to spice things up a bit!”


	3. someone's daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina and Elena learn a little bit about Jane's past.

“Baby”, Sabina said, poking Jane’s leg. “Baby baby baby.” Jane was too busy reading a book to respond to her. Sabina let out a little whimper before adding, “Are you still mad at me, baby? It’s been a week, a fricking week, plus Elena has already forgiven me!” Sabina gestured to the smaller Angel, who was snuggled in a chair. Jane lowered the book, looking into Sabina’s eyes. 

“I’m not mad at you, Bina”, Jane replied, smiling softly, tracing Sabina’s jawline with her finger. “I was for a little while, but not anymore.” Sabina breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up from her place in-between Jane’s legs. “Now what did you want to ask me?” 

“Can we go to London?”, Sabina asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“For?”

“I wanna meet your parents!”, the blonde announced. “Laney, back me up.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, we should do that”, Elena added, looking over at Jane. “Why not? It would be so fun!” Jane returned to her book before answering her. 

“I really don’t think that would be a good idea…” Sabina pouted, taking the book out of Jane’s hands. “Wha-”

“I wanna go to London. We’re going to London. Lena will buy the tickets.” Elena perked up at the mention of her name. 

“I-I will? I mean, yeah, I will”, she replied, typing on her laptop. 

“Sooner the better, babe”, Sabina added. She turned to see the look on Jane’s face, which was a mixture of sadness, nervousness, and annoyance. “Please, Janey, pleaseee. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life!” 

“Sabina-”, Jane started, but then she saw the look on her girlfriend’s face. “I-...ok, fine.” 

“We’re going to London! We’re going to London!”, Sabina sang, dancing around the living room. 

\--

“I still hate heights”, Elena whined, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the fact that she was on a plane. Sabina grabbed Elena’s hand and held it close to her heart. “How long until we get there?”

“About...7 and a half hours”, Sabina groaned, laying her head on Jane’s shoulder. 

Jane wasn’t feeling anything, she was spacing out, she hated this whole idea since it came out of Sabina’s mouth. She has secrets, secrets that Jane wouldn’t have even told her girlfriends. She wasn’t like Sabina, who talked about her personal life that it was this big dramatic movie. Elena talked about her personal life, but it was only once in a while. Jane never even talked about her past before, not to anyone. 

“Baby?”, Sabina asked, waving a hand in front of Jane’s face. 

“Sorry, I guess I spaced.”

“I asked you what it was like when you were living there.”

“It was...British”, Jane replied. She expected Sabina to smile, but all she did was look at her weird. 

“Did I do something wrong by wanting to go to London?” Jane frowned, cupping Sabina’s cheek with her hand. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“Bina, no, you did nothing wrong”, Jane whispered. “I just feel weird coming back to my hometown.” 

“I feel you, it was awful when I had to go to New York, pure torture, I’m telling ya.” Jane could see Sabina’s eyelids drooping, she was probably too excited to sleep the night before, that’s Sabina for ya. 

“Hey, why don’t you rest your eyes for a while”, Jane said, gesturing to her shoulder. Sabina sighed, once again laying her head on Jane’s shoulder. “Lena, baby, you should too, you can relax that way.” 

\--

“Baby! Baby! We’re here!”, Sabina cheered, practically jumping up and down. “Look at it! It’s beautiful!” Elena grinned at the sight as well. Jane was too busy trying to hail a taxi. “Baby!”

“I know, Bina, I’ve been here before, remember?”, Jane replied, with just a hint of annoyance, but Sabina chose to ignore it. 

\--

“We need to make a...quick stop first”, Jane told her girlfriends, then whispering directions to the cab driver. 

“Oh my god, she’s gonna kill us”, Sabina muttered. Jane rolled her eyes but didn’t say another word until they arrived at the mystery location. 

She handed the driver a couple pounds as the three girls piled out of the cab. 

“Janey, this is a cemetery”, Sabina said, awkwardly. 

“I know”, Jane replied, taking Sabina’s hand on one side of her, Elena’s on the other. “Come on.” The three Angels walked by gravestones until Jane stopped in front of one that said, Jaena Nicolette Kano, loving mother, daughter, wife, and sister. 

“Is this your…”, Sabina trailed off, looking up at her girlfriend. Jane nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. “Shit, Jane, I’m sorry.” Elena could also feel tears well up in her eyes.

“She died when I was about...10. Car accident, she didn’t even have a chance. I was raised by my father, and well my two older brothers too.” Jane sat down in front of the grave, letting go of Elena and Sabina’s hands. “This is the first time I’ve visited her grave in 6 years.” Elena and Sabina didn’t know what to do, so they just stood there, staring at the grave. 

“This is why you’ve been weird lately”, Sabina whispered. “London brings back some bad memories for you.” Elena sat down beside Jane and started stroking her hair. 

“I probably should’ve told you guys sooner, I know”, Jane sniffled. Sabina knelt down beside Jane, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Technically you are meeting both of my parents, huh?” Sabina was shocked to feel a tear stream down her cheek. 

“...So does this mean that your full name is Jaena?”, Sabina asked, smirking, wiping the tear away. 

“Jaena Lillian, actually.” Jane (Jaena) giggled through her sniffles, so did Sabina. 

“Very British I might add, Jaena.” Sabina got up from the hard ground, helping Jane up, who helped Elena. “I think I’m ready to meet Mr. Kano now.” Sabina took one last look at the grave and added, “Bye, Mrs. Kano, It was very nice meeting you, I’m madly in love with your daughter.” 

\--

“Ok, let me get this…lesbian, you grew up with 3 boys in your house, and you still ended up a lesbian?”, Sabina raised an eyebrow. “Ironic.” Jane just shook her head and laughed. “Oh, man, I’m so excited to meet your dad, what’s he like?”

“Very British...but not like “fancy a cuppa” British.” Sabina just stared blankly at her girlfriend, not really sure what she meant. “Oh, never mind.” 

“So you’ve been away from your family for 6 years?”, Elena asked, snuggling up against Jane. “That must’ve been hard when you first started working.” 

“Well I was obviously based near here when I was with MI6, but I really didn’t get to spend time with my family”, Jane replied. “But it was really hard when I was recruited to be an Angel, I’ll admit that.”

“But then you met me!”, Sabina exclaimed, perking up. “And you pushed me off a roof!” Elena laughed, recalling the time Sabina told her about her first mission with Jane. 

“You were annoying, in my defense”, Jane replied, shrugging. 

“But you liked me at that time, you told me that”, Sabina teased, cupping Jane’s cheeks. 

“I will not admit to anything.” Jane crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head toward the window. 

\--

“This is where you lived?! It looks identical to where I lived!”, Sabina exclaimed, looking up in awe at the apartment. “Are you an heiress or something?” Jane quirked an eyebrow. “Never mind. It was a joke. Can I please ring the doorbell?” Jane gestured for her to go ahead. 

The man who opened the door looked like the boy version of Jane. It was really “trippy” according to Sabina. 

“Hi, Dad”, Jane said, with a hint of awkward“I haven’t seen you in 6 years”ness. 

“Jaena, what are you doing here?”, Jane’s father asked her. His face broke into a smile and was quick to hug his daughter, ignoring the presence of the other two girls. 

“These two wanted to-”, Jane started to say, gesturing to Elena and Sabina, but Sabina interrupted her, sticking her hand out.

“Sabina Wilson, sir, I am your daughter’s girlfriend, whom she loves very much...and this is Elena, her other girlfriend, who loves slightly less.” Jane’s face turned beet red as she quickly grabbed Elena and Sabina’s wrists, dragging them outside and shutting the door. 

\--

“Bina, Bina, Bina, he didn’t know!”, Jane shouted. 

“He-he didn’t know?” 

“He didn’t know! I never got around to telling him before I left!”, Jane replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Elena to give her a chance to add her two sense.

“D-do you really love me less than Bina?” 

“Huh?” 

“In there Bina said that you loved me less than her”, Elena whimpered. “I thought you loved us equally.” Jane sighed, presumably in frustration. 

“We’re not talking about that right now, Lena!”

“You yelled at the baby!”, Sabina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elena. “How dare you!”

“Can we just stop talking for a second!” Sabina sighed. 

“Janey, I’m sorry for outting you”, she said, getting on her tippy toes to kiss Jane on the cheek. “What are the chances that you’re dad didn’t even hear me?” Sabina was already turning the doorway and heading into the house once again. 

\--

“I should’ve known something was up with you”, Mr. Kano said. “You would always wanna go play football with your brother and their friends...what really should’ve tipped me off was your fashion sense.” 

“Touchdown..”, Sabina muttered. Elena giggled and leaned over to Sabina. 

“Football is what they call soccer over here, baby.” Sabina’s face flushed a reddish-pink color. “Now I’m curious though, what was her fashion sense like?”

“She wore a suit to her prom”, Mr. Kano replied. “And it was constantly sweatpants, baggy shirts, and Converse high-tops.” Jane blushed and buried her head in her hands. 

“I need to see pictures of that!”, Sabina exclaimed. “Please tell me you have pictures of that.” Mr. Kano chuckled, getting up from a chair. He came back with 2 photo albums. “Yess!! Baby, prepare to be embarrassed!”

\--

“Aw, Lena, look at that one!”, Sabina said, pointing to a young Jane with pigtails. 

“Year 10 was not my friend”, Jane sighed. 

“Aw! Are these your brothers?”, Elena asked, pointing to a family photo. 

“Yeah”, Jane replied, pointing to the younger-looking boy. “That’s George….and that’s John.”  
“Jane, John, and George...I like it”, Sabina smiled, turning pages in the album. 

“Do you have like.. baby pictures? I wanna see Baby Jane”, Elena questioned Jane, making a pouty face. Sabina nudged Elena to show her a picture of Jane. A picture of 4-month-old Jane. “You were the cutest baby! Oh my god!”

“Not to brag or anything, but I won a beauty pageant when I was only 9 months old”, Jane said, flipping her hair (like the queen she thinks is). Sabina smiles, pinching Jane’s cheeks. 

“I actually believe that”, she said, continuing to smile as she kissed Jane’s cheek. “You, my dear, are the cutest thing to bless this earth.” Elena nudged Sabina and pouted her lip. “You’re both tied for first, okay?”

\--

Just as the three girls were heading out, someone knocked on the front door before coming in. 

“Johnny?!”, Jane exclaimed, running into the man’s arms. The man, apparently he was Jane’s older brother, John, looked confused at first, but then he smiled, chuckling slightly. 

“What are you doing here, Janey?”, he asked. Sabina leaned over to Elena. 

“Is it possible to be attracted to your girlfriend’s brother, who looks and sounds exactly like her, but still be 100% a lesbian?”, she whispered. 

“No, I’d say you’re 1% straight and 99% lesbian”, Elena giggled. 

“So be it.” 

Jane heard the whole thing, looking at Sabina with a quirked eyebrow, then looking back at her brother. 

“Well...I just wanted to come back to my hometown-”, Jane started to say, but getting cut off by Sabina. 

“Lies! You just lied lesbian through your teeth!”, she exclaimed, pointing a finger at Jane, then turning to John. “I made her come. Hi, I’m Sabina. And this is Elena.” 

“Right...so which one of you is Janey’s girlfriend?”, John asked, smirking. 

“I-...uh...actually they...both are”, Jane replied, looking proudly at Sabina and Elena, putting an arm around them both. John just continued to smirk, in an “I’m proud of you” way. 

\--

After spending close to an hour catching up with John Kano, Jane, Sabina, and Elena decided to head back to the airport. 

“Ha, about that…”, Elena started to say. “I kind of changed our flight when we were visiting in there...I just loved the way your face lit up when you were talking about your family, and childhood and so I thought “why can’t we just spend a couple more days here?”, because, Janey, I really love to see you happy, and this is making you happy.” Sabina threw her fists in the air. 

“Yes! More London time!” 

Jane’s eyes welled with tears as she pulled Elena into a hug. 

“I love you, Laney.”

“I love you too, Janey.”


End file.
